mon ami, mon amant, mon amour, et bien plus encore
by McMuffin
Summary: Noodle!sex on Thanksgiving pretty much sums it up. Addison/Kevin.


_Written for Seasonal Smut at LiveJournal for the prompt "Addison/Kevin - thanksgiving dinner." Beta'd by supershipper. :)  


* * *

_

The smell of fried noodles overpowers the smell of her expensive perfume as Kevin plants a kiss to the back of his wife's neck and inhales her scent before heading to the bin with the empty carton of his beef and rice dish. She's munching on her last spring roll when he returns to the table, the box that contained the spring rolls is now empty, so he grabs it and makes a second trip to the bin. He sits down opposite her again as she munches away on the delicious appetizer, grinning as she does. Spring rolls are Addison's favourite, and he always gets extra for her when they get Chinese take out.

"So this has been an interesting Thanksgiving," Kevin comments thoughtfully, picking up a piece of chicken with his chopsticks and biting into it.

"Well it sure hasn't been traditional... but Teddy and Mark just had their twins so they're doing something with her parents and his dad so they couldn't have us again, and your parents are busy, and mine are not an option... But, there's no reason our Thanksgiving can't be good without it being traditional. And it's been good, right?" She pauses in her justifying to bite and chew the last piece of the spring roll. "I like you. And I like Chinese food. And - "

"I like eating noodles off your naked body - "

"Kev!" she huffs, glaring across the table at his cocky grin.

"What? Are we not mentioning the things we like?" Kevin tilts his head to the side, clicking his chopsticks together, chewing on another piece of chicken from his noodles.

"No! You just interrupted me. I was saying that I like you and I like Chinese food, and this is all I need to be thankful for today." Addison smiles softly. It really is all she needs to be happy - him.

"You only like me?"

She rolls her eyes. "I love you, dear."

"Good. I love you too." He grins. "You want me to eat noodles off your back?"

Her lips curve up into a smile and she slurps up some of her noodles into her mouth, pretending to think over his suggestion. Her eyes give her away though, wrinkling at the edges well before her lips turn into a devilish pout. "Yes, please."

Addison puts down her noodle box - she's not that hungry, and she definitely chooses sex over food - and stands up in time with Kevin, who's obviously still holding his carton. He's the one to close the gap, kissing her softly, tasting soy sauce on her tongue. She's got her hands in his hair, mixing grease into his curly locks before heading down to unbutton his shirt. He starts navigating them backwards, heading for the living room where all of the naked-noodle-eating occurs. She peels his shirt off, him shifting the noodle box from left to right in the process and she's reaching for the waistband of his jeans when he breaks their kiss.

"You're the one who needs to be naked first, babe," he says with a smirk, swapping the white box back to his left hand before using his right to unzip her dress. His hand brushes against her spine until the zip finally finishes just above her ass, and he then moves his hand to brush over her cheeks through the green silk. Regardless of the food they're eating, they're still dressed up for Thanksgiving, and he can't deny that she still looks gorgeous when slurping down noodles in her thousand-dollar dress by a designer he's forgotten the name to, and still doesn't care for.

Reaching the living room, Kevin sets down his noodle box and they pull apart while he takes cushions off the couch for her to prop herself up on the carpet and she sheds her dress and underwear. Their remaining closes and shoes lying scattered around them, Kevin finally reaches for the noodles while his wife wriggles around getting comfy and giving him a nice view of her ass in the process. He puts down the carton and chopsticks on the ground to the right of her body, hovering over her tanned back.

"Close your eyes," he whispers, his breath tickling Addison's ear. She does as he says and he kisses along her shoulders, tongue teasing her skin.

She feels him kiss over every inch of her shoulders and neck, sweeping her red locks over to the side. She's turned her head to the left, and he eventually moves up her neck to press his lips to her cheek her cheek. Kevin sees her smile and he smiles too, then kisses her temple. He reaches for the noodles, bringing them closer and picking up a mouthful with the chopsticks in his right hand while his left hand helps support him as he hovers over her body. Kevin deposits the noodles on her upper back, and Addison squirms slightly as the slimy, warm food makes contact with her smooth back. The squirm only increases when his mouth meets the food, licking and sucking and slurping until they're all gone, and all traces are gone. He repeats this between her shoulder blades, making her shiver as his tongue swirls over her skin.

Addison sighs softly, her eyelids fluttering open and closed as Kevin's mouth nips gently at her skin in between depositing noodles on her back and eating them up. She's lost count of how many mouthfuls of noodle's he's put on her back, but she's starting to think he's only putting one or two noodles on for every round of kisses - which she loves. His lips flutter on her skin, upsetting the minuscule hairs like a butterfly stirring up the pollen of a flower. His tongue reaches her lumbar and she's expecting the noodles to follow suit, but instead he nips at her skin and whispers.

"Turn over."

She manages to turn over, his legs on either side of her knees, and she feels his erection through his boxers with a giggle escaping from her lips. He smirks and leans down to capture a soft, rosy nipple between his lips, teasing it until it's hard. Her hands fall to his hair, playing with his short locks while he teases one nipple, then the next, then places some noodles on her

stomach. Her stomach muscles involuntarily tense as his tongue snakes along her stomach, his light stubble tickling her skin. He glides the chopsticks between her breasts, sending tingles through her skin as the china touches sensitive spots on its way back up between her breasts towards the box of noodles. He drops some noodles between her breasts, kissing his way up her soft skin to his goal.

Kevin's mouth makes quick work of the noodles, and by the way he drops the chopsticks to the floor, he's had enough Chinese food for one night. Scattering kisses along her breasts, he quickly makes his way down her torso to find his dessert. Addison gasps when his tongue plays across her clit, his hands moving to trace patterns on her thighs while his mouth sucks and licks down to her entrance. He delves his tongue between her moist folds, finding her pussy to be sated and more than ready. Thrusting his tongue in and out of the first few centimetres of her core draws soft gasps from her lips, but replacing his tongue with his fingers draws out moans. He twists and crooks his fingers inside her, using three digits to tease her g-spot while his mouth makes work of her clit.

"Fuck!" escapes her lips when he sucks hard on her clit after simply swirling his tongue in circles around the swollen bud earlier on.

Addison drags her nails through his scalp, finding nothing else to hold on to on the carpet. He's been making her squirm and moan for what feels like hours, the pleasure building up inside her with every thrust of his hand. As it becomes all too much her hips rise with a jolt with every flick of his tongue. He's timing his hand with his mouth, a flick for each thrust, and finally her hips rise and don't fall as her back arches. Her walls clench around him and she cries out his name with a scream.

A smirk befalls his lips and he barely waits for her sated body to collapse beneath him before he's rising over her and pressing his strained dick against her dripping entrance. He dips his head to kiss her neck softly, his hands reach for hers, pinning her arms down as he slides inside her. He moves slowly at first, allowing her walls to stretch and adjust before he speeds up. His turgid cock slides in and out of her pussy, delving deeper every time. Addison's moans increase with whispers of 'more, more, more' mixed in with shouted profanities. Kevin's pretty silent save for ragged breaths and groans every now and then, she makes more than enough noise for the both of them.

His wife wraps her legs around his waist, changing the angle and he feels her hands try to tug away from his. He increases the tempo, his balls slapping against her slippery entrance as his cock easily glides in and out of her heat. Kevin's eyes roam her figure from her half-lidded eyes to her heaving breasts and down to the start of the long, slender legs wrapped around him. He switches it up, slamming deep inside her a few times before staying with his cock buried inside her as he grinds his hips, his pubic bone rubbing her clit. Addison gasps loudly at this, squirming at the contact and grinding her hips back against his until he resumes his previous movements.

Her auburn hair sticks to her neck as he lifts her waist, rising up onto his knees and holding her by the hips as he pounds down inside her. With her freed hands she reaches up to rub her clit, gasping and moaning as she's brought closer and closer to another orgasm. He's not far off, but determined as always to have her finish before him. He continues his rough assault, jamming his cock deep inside her over and over until she finishes again with a scream. Her body's angled and he watches down at her as she shudders and writhes, her orgasm passing through her; he cums with a thick spurt from the feeling of her walls pulsing tight around his dick.

Staying nestled inside her, keeping her hips elevated, he leans down to kiss her cheek. She's smiling as he brushes her hair away from her face and drops a kiss to her nose. She reaches up to cup his cheek and thread her fingers through his hair before trailing them down his sweaty, muscular back.

"Kev?" she whispers.

"Yeah?" he asks, locking gazes with her shining orbs. She seems pensive - an expression that appears on her face post-coitus far too often for his liking.

"Do you think we made a baby?" Her hands rest on the dip in his back, fingers drumming to his heartbeat.

"I don't know... I hope so. I'll happen eventually, honey," He presses a lingering kiss to her lips and drops to rest his weight on his elbows, bringing both his body and face closer to hers.

"I hope so."

"It will, I know it will."

* * *

_:)_


End file.
